


Butterflies

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tharja's constant stalking has some unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this fic on some other site a while ago. Figured I might as well share it here too.

Robin waded gratefully into the cool water, the gentle current rushing along her naked body. Sure, she could have bathed in the designated tent, but it was a beautiful day and they had set up camp near a beautiful forest through which ran this... this... well, it was too small to be a river and too big to be a brook.

Robin sank below the waterline and emerged again, her turquoise hair falling wetly between her shoulder blades. She walked against the current, swam a few strokes, floated on the surface with any real plan or intention other than to simply enjoy the nature, the sunshine, the solitude and the feel of the water against her skin.

Actually, perhaps she wasn't really enjoying the solitude. Tharja was watching her from somewhere. Robin couldn't see her and certainly couldn't hear her, but she was sure of it anyway. She knew enough of the dark witch's obsession that she would've followed her all the way out here. And even if she didn't, she was an accomplished enough mage to sense the power that lurked within the pale Plegian.

Robin smiled. Perhaps it was the fact that she was alone with the hidden sorceress or perhaps it was the glorious day, but she felt bold and just a bit naughty. It wouldn't hurt... well, it _probably_ wouldn't hurt to give Tharja a shock for once.

Robin turned in the water and headed for the bank as though was going to get the towel she'd laid out on the grass. She emerged slowly as the stream became shallower, the water cascading down her shoulders. With a few steps more her wet breasts became bathed in sunlight and she fondly imagined that, wherever Tharja might have been hiding, she was suddenly blushing, though probably not embarrassed enough to look away. Well, that was fine. Robin continued to calmly walked forward, droplets running down her flat stomach and then...

And then her waist emerged above the waterline, the water getting stuck in her turquoise pubes and running down her not-entirely-flaccid cock. She smiled when she wondered what Tharja would think of that. That this perfect woman that consumed all of her attention wasn't quite the woman she thought she was. Would she be shocked? Repulsed? Intrigued? Robin found herself actually interested in the answer. She was well aware that most would be quite put off by a woman with a manhood, but she wondered what a mind like Tharja's would make of her peculiar body.

Somewhere to the right, the bushes rustled and not because of the wind. The sound of footsteps rushed away, telling her that she'd have to wait a while for the answer. She put Tharja out of her mind and tried to decide what to do next. Get back into the water? Or lie down on the towel and enjoy a bit of sunbathing? It was quite the tempting thought, to just let the sun take care of drying her body. But unfortunately it was a nice enough day that others might have the same idea she'd had and head out here to enjoy themselves. They might catch her spread out on the ground. She could handle Tharja knowing about her body, but the rest of the army... 

Lost in her own indecision, Robin noticed too late that the bushes were again rustling and that this time it wasn't because someone was furtively trying to get away. Before she'd time to rush back into the water, Sully emerged from the treeline and onto the sun-drenched bank. She'd apparently decided to leave her red armour back at camp, deciding to wear some plain leather instead. Somehow the tunic and pants made her look even more mannish than usual.

"Hey there Robin. Great day, ain't it?"

Robin's hands flew down to obscure her crotch and knew there was a blush spreading across her face. It was easy to be bold around Tharja and her infatuation. Sully was a different story entirely.

"Hi," Robin squeaked, turning around sharply and inching towards the waterline.

"See you've been swimming already," Sully said conversationally. "What with all that water dripping off your dick and all."

Robin stopped and deflated, her arms falling down her sides, her hands no longer protecting her secret. After all, it wasn't her secret any more, was it? Well, the least she could do was not be all meek and ashamed about it. She turned around and faced Sully, placing her right hand on her hip to display a level of comfortable forthrightness she didn't really feel. Sully didn't see the gesture because she was too busy struggling out of her tunic, which kind of spoiled the moment.

"Surprised?" Robin said, relieved her voice wasn't trembling as much as she'd feared it would.

"I'd say so," Sully said, finally tossing her tunic next to the small pile of Robin's clothes and starting on undoing her pants.

Sully's breasts were kind of small. Her abs were not. Robin could her blood rushing to fill her cock at the mere sight of the redheaded amazon and knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You... don't seem to be particularly bothered by it."

Sully looked up with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, like I'm gonna tell anyone what a woman can or can't do. Or be in your case, I guess. So you've got a cock. So what? So does Chrom."

"Chrom's a man," Robin said, just in case this needed pointing out.

"So?" said Sully, finally freeing herself of her pants. She'd been wearing boxers underneath and although Robin couldn't make out the fabric, she felt pretty confident they hadn't been made from the finest silk.

"Is that all?" Robin asked. "Just... 'so'?"

"What, you wanted more? Sorry, but I don't make scenes. Well, not about little things like this anyway."

Robin folded her arms. "I happen to think I'm quite well endowed, thank you very much."

Sully looked at her, smirking. "You know what, maybe you're not a woman at all. Ever think of that? Maybe you're just a guy with tits. You sure sound like one."

"I'm a woman," Robin said icily. "Mostly, anyway."

"Not so embarrassed any more, are ya? Good," Sully said, tossing aside her boxers.

Robin had half expected Sully's pubic area to be covered in a wild mass of red hair, but to her surprise the small red patch looked almost... neat. It was kind of a strange thing to see on someone who had so little patience for traditional femininity.

Sully walked to the river edge, planting her bare feet firmly in the grass and putting both her hands on her hips.

"You know, it really is a nice day for a swim," she said. "But if you want to, we can have sex instead."

Robin turned sharply towards the grinning cavalier. " _What!?_ "

"What? You heard me. Look, if you're not in the mood you're not in the mood. But, you know, considering you could knock someone out with that humongous monster swinging between your legs like a club, well... figured you might be up for it. That massive manhood of yours certainly is."

"Don't mock me," Robin huffed.

"Then don't make it so easy. But my offer stands, you know. If you feel like it."

"Just like that?"

"Sure. Why not? I promise I'll be gentle."

Robin managed a smile. "I expect you to be Sully, actually."

"Oh har-di-har. Look, I take care of my friends, OK? You're safe with me."

"I know. And..." Robin carefully took one of Sully's hands, heart pounding in her chest, blood throbbing in her cock. "I guess I'm willing to give it a try."

"Awesome."

Without waiting another moment, Sully took advantage of the fact Robin had taken her hand to drag her towards the towel spread on the grass. It wasn't big enough for two, but that didn't seem to bother the cavalier. Robin quickly found herself lying on her back, her turquoise hair spread around her head like a halo, staring up at the sun with a dazed smile on her face. Yesterday nobody had known about her body; today she'd exposed herself to Tharja and Sully was about to ravish her.

Funny how fast things could change, really.

Robin felt her legs being pushed apart by Sully as she kneeled between her knees. She closed her eyes when she felt the redhead's fingers close around her thick cock. She couldn't tell if she did so to shield her eyes from the sun or in response to vague, pleasing tingling Sully was awakening within in her. She didn't really care, either.

Robin sighed happily, enjoying the way Sully's hand moved up and down her shaft. Part of her worried that, perhaps, she might be insulting the Ylissean amazon by not really paying attention to her careful work and merely basking in the sensations she awoke. Probably not, though. Sully wasn't one to hide her annoyances or to fume in silence. If Sully wanted her to look at her she'd say so.

Robin felt her body become tense and relaxed at the same time. Her concerns, and indeed most of her thoughts, drifted away in a content haze. With the sun warming her face she thought she might drift off to sleep if it had not been for the fact that it was completely impossible for her to drift off to sleep. The warmth of the sun was nothing compared to the heat flaring within her naked body. Sully might've promised she was going to be gentle and perhaps she was being what she thought was gentle. Robin was no expert on the matter, but Sully grasped her firmly and stroked her hard. She could imagine someone like Cherche or Cordelia caressing her member carefully, their delicate hands gliding along her flesh. But Sully approached pleasuring her the same way she approached everything - head on and without any dainty messing about.

Robin moaned softly and squirmed involuntarily. She felt her good-natured relaxation melting away while the horny tension within her mounted. Sully's unsubtle pumping filled her with another hot blast of pleasure every time her hand hammered down and exposed her engorged purple head to the air. The sensation spread through Robin, reaching further and further throughout her body every time Sully's hand moved up and down with lustful determination. But even though the very tips of her fingers seemed to hum with pleasure, nevertheless Robin felt a familiar, hard knot forming at the base of her stimulated shaft.

A thought at the back of Robin's head said that perhaps Sully ought to be told that, even though she didn't have any visible testicles, she still produced _something_ when she came. Whether it was actual semen or not she couldn't say, but at least Sully ought to know that when she hammered her to orgasm she was going to have a mess on her hands.

But Robin didn't tell her that. Partly because she was pretty sure Sully had no trouble getting dirty, but mostly because every time her lips parted only pleasured moans spilled out.

"OK, you ready for the next bit?"

"Hmm," Robin replied. Then the words filtered through the pink clouds. "Wait... what next bit?"

Robin opened her eyes and looked down the length of her body to see Sully hovering somewhere above her waist. The redhead still held her manhood, but rather than stroking it she held it aimed at her pussy.

"Look, I can jack you off if you like, but I think it'd be more fun for the both of us if I fuck you," Sully said. "What d'you say?"

Robin's mouth had gone too dry for her to say anything. So she nodded instead.

Smiling evilly, Sully plunged down. Robin shrieked, the sudden sensation flashing through her like a bolt of lightning. The shock of pleasure overwhelmed all her senses to such an extent she couldn't even feel Sully's pussy hugging her cock. She gasped, her nerves completely overwhelmed with decadent data. Robin fell back, a single uncontrolled shudder running through her body.

"Don't tell me you came already," Sully said.

"No," Robin whimpered. Although for all she knew she might have. She'd never felt anything like this. Not even when she masturbated. The only reason she suspected she hadn't climaxed then and there was that she couldn't feel her dick throb and release its fluids into Sully.

And by the Gods, right now, releasing her fluids into Sully was the only thing she wanted. In fact, she craved it.

"Good," Sully sighed. "You got a nice dick. It'd be a shame if I didn't get to enjoy it for just a bit."

Robin mewed quietly. Then she hissed when Sully began moving. The feeling of the redhead's inner walls sliding along her cock more powerful than her hand had ever been. Not to mention her own hand.

In some icy, detached way, Robin knew she was still lying on a towel, but it didn't feel like it. She felt like she'd been wrapped in a thick cloud of pleasure that had lifted her off the ground, though it was a cloud that turned into a thunderstorm every time Sully thrust down onto her waist. Robin could feel her grasp on reality slipping, sinking bodily into pleasure from which she feared she would not emerge. Of course, she knew she would emerge. Once she came she'd be able to calm down and compose herself. But what she felt and what she knew had never been more removed from one another.

Robin forced her eyes open and lifted her head just enough to watch Sully bounce joyfully up and down her cock. There was something very real about the small-breasted woman with the big muscles. She was in no way ethereal or otherworldly and, therefore, a solid anchor to hang on to so she wouldn't drift away. Even though it was all her fault she feared becoming lost in glorious emotion.

Sully grunted and panted, her breasts trembling as she rode her like an animal. And such was the feral look in the amazon's red eyes that Robin couldn't tell which one of them was supposed to be the animal. Sully wasn't wrapped in clouds or burned with lustful fire. She simply enjoyed herself in an entirely straightforward, almost primitive way.

Robin fell back, gasping for air as pleasure crowded her lungs. Her whole body sang with erotic delight. Impossible sensations held her almost as firmly as Sully's pussy held her rigid shaft. If she'd been masturbating she'd've come already. Yet she hadn't. The pleasure searing her body was completely unfamiliar to her. And Sully just kept fucking her harder and harder. She completely lost. Beautifully, deliciously lost.

No, she realised. Not completely lost. She felt her sexual pleasure gathering beneath the base of her shaft in a very familiar way. But as with everything else that had happened since Sully had taken her into her care, it was far more powerful than it had ever been before. It felt thick and heavy like an orb of granite yet at the same time it felt painfully sharp. It - _she_ was going to explode into orgasm at any moment and she wanted it to happen **now**.

But of course, Robin had no say over anything that happened to her body. She was entirely in Sully's control and it was only fortunate for her that the redhead was in no mood to toy with her. The Ylissean amazon pounded her hard, grunting and laughing, working her as hard as she could to...

Acting only on some ancient animal instinct, Robin thrust her hips up as she came, her cock throbbing to fill Sully's pussy with her juices. In an instant her entire body had been filled with the heat of her orgasm, replacing raw pleasure with divine bliss. Still she floated somewhere above the ground, yet she no longer feared being lost.

Sully had stopped moving and Robin couldn't tell if she was grateful or resentful that she stopped pleasuring her more than she already did simply by straddling her waist while her pussy continued to hug her cock and accept its fluids.

Then, when she'd judged enough was enough, Sully lifted herself off of Robin. For a moment their two bodies were still connected, however loosely, by a few thin strings of their mixed fluids. But then they snapped and they were separate.

Until Sully lay down next to her and hogged half the towel, forcing Robin onto her side if she didn't want grass poking her back. Now lying face to face, Robin felt Sully take her hand and kiss her. Her lips were surprisingly soft.

"So, now you don't mind having a dick any more, do you?" Sully said.

"I never did," Robin replied. "I just minded other people finding out."

"Yeah, well, don't mind that either any more. And if other people do mind, I'll punch 'em."

"Thanks," Robin said, smiling vaguely. "Say, uhm..."

"What?"

"Just now. You... you didn't...?"

"Yeah, I didn't come," Sully said.

"Sorry," Robin said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sully said. "Won't be the last time either. Most men just don't seem to have the stamina, I guess. That's why I mostly prefer to have sex with women."

"Because women do have the stamina?" Robin asked.

"Nah," Sully said. "It's because they're a lot more willing to eat my pussy."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going for a swim," Sully announced, abruptly standing up and leaving Robin suddenly very cold in the warm sun.

"I think I'm just going to... rest here for a bit," Robin said.

Sully gave her a satisfied smile. "I figured you'd say that."

= = = = =

_At that moment, back at the army camp, the colour of Kjelle's hair went from brown to turquoise. Nobody noticed the change because once it had happened it had always been that way._


End file.
